


Not a Story

by xxmy_chemical_romance



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmy_chemical_romance/pseuds/xxmy_chemical_romance
Summary: I haven't been creating stories for awhile.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy





	Not a Story

Hello! 

This isn't a fic, I just want to apologize for not writing/posting any fanfics. I lost my creative mind back in March. I'm trying to think of ideas to write about. If you have anything, don't be afraid to share. That would be super helpful. Hope everyone is safe and healthy. See you soon.

Sincerely,  
Me.

(Might add more to this later.)


End file.
